elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Thyssenkrupp
ThyssenKrupp AG is a company based in Germany, which manufactures kinds of steels and other machineries, including elevators and escalators. ThyssenKrupp is a combination of the two German companies that merged together, Thyssen AG and Krupp AG. History ThyssenKrupp was established in 2001 after Thyssen AG and Krupp AG merged in 1999, hence the name was changed to ThyssenKrupp. In 2003, ThyssenKrupp acquired the Korean-based elevator company Dong Yang Elevator and the company was renamed to "ThyssenKrupp Dongyang" in Korea. ThyssenKrupp History in the United States In the United States, ThyssenKrupp (then Thyssen) made a big entrance into the market by buying out Dover Corp.'s elevator division. The buyout was completed in 1999, and the name in the US was changed to ThyssenDover. ThyssenDover installed elevators and escalators under the Dover name between 1999 and 2001. In 2001, the Thyssen and Krupp merger was completed and ThyssenDover Elevator became ThyssenKrupp Elevator. Products ThyssenKrupp continued to make a slightly improved, but basically the same, hydraulic system called "Oildraulic" that was the original version of the hydraulic elevator created by Rotary Co. Rotary Co. later changed its name to Dover Corp. and the elevators were split into a different devision. ThyssenKrupp still makes traditional traction elevators along with MRL elevators. Currently, they make their MRL elevator named "Synergy". They also made an MRL elevator that was discontinued named ISIS. The ISIS elevator products are using kevlar belts instead of steel belts, but they were discontinued later after the incident in Seattle's children hospital. In October of 2012, ThyssenKrupp discontinued the original hydraulic elevator system, Oildraulic, for a new Endura hydraulic system. It is supposed to run on more eco-friendly hydraulic fluid, but have nearly identical overall design. Other notable products *Synergy - ThyssenKrupp's well-known M.R.L. elevator products for its eco-friendly technology and space savings. It was introduced in 2008 as a successor to the ISIS (In USA only). *ISIS - another M.R.L. product introduced in 2004 using kevlar belts as the traction ropes instead of steel ropes (In USA only). It was discontinued after the Seattle's children hospital elevator incident and replaced by the Synergy in 2008 *Evolution - M.R.L. products for Australia, Korea and some parts in Asia *TWIN Elevator - an elevator comprising of two elevator cabins installed in a single shaft *Destination Selection Control - a destination dispatching elevator product, similar to Schindler Miconic 10 *Tugela (formerly Velino) - escalator product was introduced when this company was still in Thyssen. *Orinoco escalators and moving walks *E.COR - An intelligent controller for the new generation of elevators. Thanks to its energy recovery mechanism, it moves you toward a more energy-efficient future. Notable installations Worldwide *Daimler Chrysler Building, Berlin, Germany *Shanghai World Finance Centre, Shanghai, China (Double Deck Elevator) *Shanghai Pudong International Airport, China (2006) *Dubai International Airport, United Arab Emirate *Shinsegae Centrum City, South Korea *Hong Kong Wetland Park, Hong Kong, China (2006, Synergy MRL elevators)hkelev - Machine Room Less Elevator *Choi Tak Estate, Hong Kong, China (2010, some blocks) *MTR West Kowloon Terminus, Hong Kong, China (2014, Escalators and Moving-Walkways only)MTR - Express Rail Link - Construction - Approved Contract *Stuttgard University, Germany (the first TWIN elevator installation) *Royal London Hospital, United Kingdom (TWIN elevator installation) *Bilbao Metro, Spain *World Trade Center Memorial, New York, United States *Vincom Center B, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam Thailand *Bangkok Art and Culture Center *Nasa Vegas Complex Tower, BangkokModernized from Hyundai elevators *Central Chit Lom, BangkokNot destination dispatch elevators yet. *ARL (Airport Rail Link) Phaya Thai to Lat Krabang stations, Bangkok *ARL Suvarnabhumi Station, Samut Prakan *BTS Krung Thon Buri and Wongwian Yai stations, Bangkok *Central Plaza Lat Phrao, Bangkok (After 2011 Renovation) Singapore *Changi Airport Terminal 2, Singapore (2004) *Parkway Parade Shopping Centre, Singapore (2002)Modded from Toshiba elevators. *Singapore Botanical Garden, Singapore *Gleanagles Hospital, Singapore Indonesia *Margo City Depok, Depok (2006)Branded as ThyssenKrupp Dongyang. *Apartment Brawijaya Tower A and B, Jakarta (2010)Modernized in 2010 from an older 1994 Dong Yang Elevator. *Gedung RSPP, Jakarta *German Centre, BSD City, South Tangerang *Chiampelas Walk, Bandung (2004) *Dr. Harjono General Hospital, Ponorogo *Garden Palace Hotel, SurabayaOnly some elevators were modernized from Haushahn elevator. Malaysia *Grand Lexis Hotel, Port Dickson, Negeri Sembilan *Bangsar Village III, Kuala Lumpur Incidents and accidents ISIS Elevator incident On October 9, 2007, one of the ThyssenKrupp ISIS elevators in a children's hospital in Seattle had its suspention ropes breaks and the car slipped between the 6th and 4rd floors after the emergency brake is engaged. Four passengers were not injured and was rescued by firefighters. Police suspected that the kevlar ropes breaks due to overheating and the ropes were later replaced with a different material. All four ISIS elevators were shutdown after the incident.ISIS elevator incident Health club elevator accident On March 12, 2003, a banker was crushed to death by a ThyssenKrupp elevator in a health club in London, England. The health club owner and ThyssenKrupp was fined £466,000 after the accident.Health club elevator accident Price fixing cartel incident In November 2006, ThyssenKrupp was fined 479 million Euros by the European Union after found out that ThyssenKrupp was doing price fixing over 9 years. Other manufacturers that were fined including OTIS, Schindler, KONE and Mitsubishi Electric Elevator Europe.Price fixing cartel incident Elevator downfall incident There have been very few cases related to elevator downfall incident caused by a broken traction ropes or a broken core of the pulley, either occured on a ThyssenKrupp or other elevator brands that were maintained by ThyssenKrupp in the past few years. Some notable incident like Shin Nga House, Fu Shin Estate Kone Marryat & Scott elevator downfall incident which maintained by ThyssenKrupp in Hong Kong in 2008.Electrical and Mechanical Services Department: Technical Report on the Lift Incident on 25 October 2008 at Shin Nga House, Fu Shin Estate, Tai Po (Chinese version), 5 December 2008.Later on, all the elevators in residential buildings in this housing estate are been replaced by Otis. Escalator incident On February 24, 2011, some of the escalator landing steps on one of the two ThyssenKrupp escalators at Hong Kong Design Institute that gives access from level 1 to 7 are falling down on the steps which returning to the seventh floor. The escalator safety device was activated when the steps are falling down. No one was injuried in this accident.Electrical and Mechanical Services Department: Technical Investigation Report on Escalator Incident at the Hong Kong Design Institute, Tseung Kwan O (Chinese version), 9 June 2011. Trivia *Some newer ThyssenKrupp elevators in Southeast Asia are using the new Korean fixtures. **In a very rare cases, very few elevators are even branded as ThyssenKrupp DongyangAn example of a ThyssenKrupp elevator branded as "ThyssenKrupp Dongyang" in Indonesia. *ThyssenKrupp elevators in Korea are sometimes branded as "ThyssenKrupp Dongyang". This is because the former Korean-based Dong Yang Elevator was acquired by ThyssenKrupp back in 2003, and the name was reused by ThyssenKrupp. *ThyssenKrupp elevators in Canada are also known as ThyssenKrupp Northern Elevator. Gallery ThyssenKrupp Dongyang logo.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Dongyang brand with the TK logo. ThyssenKrupp Twin Elevators.jpg|ThyssenKrupp TWIN system elevator. ThyssenKrupp Elevator sign Australia.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Elevator Australia capacity sign. ThyssenKrupp Warning Notice.jpg|A warning sign posted on a Dong Yang hydraulic elevator machine room in Jakarta, Indonesia (by ThyssenKrupp) ThyssenKrupp Elevator.jpg|ThyssenKrupp capacity badge in Melbourne, Australia. Shanghai Metro - ThyssenKrupp Escalator Control Menu.jpg|ThyssenKrupp "Tugela" escalator control panel in Shanghai, China. TK Velino escalators.JPG|ThyssenKrupp Velino escalators in Vietnam. TK escalator fences 2.JPG|ThyssenKrupp service mobile fence (1). TK escalator fences 1.JPG|ThyssenKrupp service mobile fences (2). Note See also *Dover *Thyssen *ThyssenKrupp Elevator Fixtures Guide (United States) *ThyssenKrupp Elevator Fixtures Guide (other countries) External links *Official website *Official website (America) Category:European companies